Juste Harry
by Yunoki
Summary: Harry Potter n'est pas aussi naïf que tout le monde le pense. Il en a assez de supporter le regard de ceux qui ne voient en lui que le "fils de James et Lily". Alors Harry bouillonne, il rumine et ça finit toujours par exploser ! C'est décidé : Harry Potter règle ses comptes !
1. Dumbledore

_**Note**_

Ou comment Harry Potter craque un boulon et décide de régler ses comptes.  
L'idée m'est venue en regardant à nouveau les films (marathon, tout ça) et la scène du cinquième film où Harry crie à Dumbledore « Regardez-moi ». Elle m'a vraiment frappée et voilà ce que ça donnerait si ça allait plus loin !  
Je tiens à préciser que je n'ai vu que les films (mais je vais bientôt réparer cette erreur en lisant les livres) je vais donc uniquement me baser sur les scènes de ceux-ci.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Premier OS – Regardez-moi ! (Dumbledore)

Harry se réveilla en hurlant et s'assit sur son lit pour mieux respirer. Il regarda Ron qu'il avait brusquement tiré de ses songes. Son rêve lui revint et il sauta du matelas avec un air paniqué, presque hystérique.

 _– Ron, c'est ton père ! Dumbledore... il faut que j'aille à son bureau tout de suite !_

Une fois tous les élèves Weasley réunis dans le bureau du vieux directeur, Harry s'y retrouva propulsé à son tour par une Mcgonagall toute échevelée d'avoir été réveillée en pleine nuit.

Les quatre enfants Weasley partirent par la cheminée, sans même que le brun ne le remarque.

Dumbledore lui tournait le dos, donnant des ordres aux tableaux afin de retrouver Arthur Weasley, attaqué par Nagini au Département des Mystères.

Le vieux sorcier avait ignoré Harry toute l'année, même avant la rentrée, lors de son procès. Oh il l'avait défendu, oui, mais il ne répondait jamais à ses interpellations. Il était toujours parti lorsque le jeune homme espérait pouvoir discuter avec lui dans son bureau. Et cela commençait lentement mais sûrement à l'énerver. La fin de l'année approchait et Dumbledore faisait toujours comme s'il n'existait pas. C'était sans compter Ombrage et le Ministère qui faisaient de Poudlard un lieu où on s'abrutissait au lieu d'apprendre et de maîtriser la magie. Cela, ajouté au manque croissant de sommeil, eut raison d'Harry qui, après un spasme vain pour se contenir, explosa, faisant se briser un verre au passage.

– _Regardez-moi !_

Son cri avait été presque désespéré. Le plus âgé se tourna enfin vers lui, attentif.

 _– Professeur, qu'est ce qui m'arrive ?! Depuis que Voldemort est revenu je n'arrête pas de faire des cauchemars, je ressens des émotions qui ne sont pas les miennes. Et vous ! Pourquoi vous ne m'offrez que du silence quand j'ai désespéramment besoin de vos réponses!_

 _– Harry, mon garçon..._

– _Non, je ne suis pas votre garçon !_ le coupa-t-il. _Vous allez encore me dire que c'est pour mon bien ? Comme d'habiter chez les Dursley alors qu'il me haïssent ? Ne faites pas l'innocent, vous le savez : ma lettre était bien adressée au « placard sous l'escalier » ! Alors maintenant vous allez arrêter de jouer avec moi et vous allez me dire franchement ce qu'il se passe, et dans les détails. Pourquoi lorsque quelque chose me concerne je suis toujours le dernier au courant ? Je ne suis pas en sucre !_

Le brun s'était tellement emporté qu'il avait craché tout son venin. Maintenant, il sentait sa gorge se serrer d'avoir crié aussi fort. Il était essoufflé et observait le directeur, le regard encore revêche, à deux doigts de repartir dans un éclat de colère. Il en tremblait, sa magie crépitant parfois en de petites étincelles rouges au bout de ses doigts.

Sa brusque explosion avait interpellé Dumbledore, confirmant ce qu'il pensait très sérieusement. Pendant un instant, l'image de Tom s'était superposée à Harry. Il avait pu voir ses yeux rouges et son son sourire aristocratique le narguer avant de disparaître. Il soupira en s'affalant dans son fauteuil, fixant le jeune homme qui se calmait lentement dans les yeux. Dumbledore referma ses paupières un bref instant, soudain épuisé, et souffla :

 _– Harry, je ne voulais pas t'en parler pour que tu ne te fasse pas plus de soucis, mais puisque tu insistes... Tu sais que Voldemort t'a légué certains pouvoirs lorsque tu étais un nourrisson, n'est-ce pas ?_

Il hocha la tête.

 _– Eh bien... Il semble que le fait qu'il se soit servi de ton sang pour sa résurrection ait établi une connexion entre vous. Elle n'est pas à sens unique, loin de là, et c'est pour cela que tu ressens ses émotions. Il doit très certainement avoir accès aux tiennes._

Un pli soucieux apparut sur le front du directeur.

 _– En conséquence, je pense que quelques cours d'Occlumancie avec Severus seraient nécessaires._

QUOI ?! Il allait avoir des cours particulier d'Occlumancie avec Snape ?!

* * *

 **Plop tout le monde !**

 **J'espère que cet OS vous aura fait rire (ou pleurer vous avez le droit aussi oui, oui) et que vous l'avez aimé.**  
 **Je prends toutes les critiques du moment qu'elles sont constructives !**

 **A votre avis, qui passe à l'échafaud lors du prochain OS ? Que les paris commencent !**

 **P.S : Mention spéciale à la géniale Jelyel (sama) qui prend de son temps pour me conseiller et m'inspirer sur mes textes de l'univers HP.**


	2. Severus

_**Note**_

Bonne Année !

Voici le second OS de ce recueil qui, chronologiquement parlant, fait suite au premier, cela ne veut pourtant pas dire qu'il en sera de même pour les prochains. (Ni qu'ils seront aussi long, cela est totalement aléatoire selon mon imagination.) Ils ne seront d'ailleurs certainement pas sur le même opus de la saga.

J'espère que cet OS vous plaira, j'ai beaucoup aimé l'écrire, à tel point qu'une partie est tirée mot pour mot du film (français). Je voulais vraiment vous montrer cet instant qui déclenche tout à mes yeux.

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.

* * *

Second OS – Je ne suis pas James ! (Severus)

Harry n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Lui ? Seul dans une salle avec pour compagnie l'acariâtre maître des potions pour l'entraîner à l'Occlumencie ?! C'était une blague de mauvais goût ou quoi ? Dumbledore était-il devenu totalement fou sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte ? Il était de notoriété publique que Snape le détestait. Évidement il n'était pas un modèle, il avait enfreint le règlement à plusieurs reprises, et qu'y pouvait-il s'il était le portrait craché de son défunt père ?

C'est avec toutes ces pensées en tête qu'Harry déambulait dans les couloirs de Poudlard avant d'arriver dans les cachots. Devant la porte du bureau de Snape, il ferma les yeux et soupira longuement, essayant de se détendre.

Après quelques minutes, il se résigna et frappa trois coups sur le bois dur. Aussitôt le battant s'ouvrit à la volée et, au premier regard échangé avec son professeur, Harry sut que les leçons seraient un enfer.

En effet, elles le furent, son esprit était une vraie passoire pour un Légilimens tel que Snape, d'autant plus que celui-ci ne cessait de se moquer du moindre souvenir qu'il pouvait regarder.  
Ces leçons bien désagréables se déroulaient le soir sous couvert de retenues aux yeux de tous. Cependant, avec ses cauchemars croissants en nombres et en violence, Harry avait à peine dormi ces derniers jours et Snape achevait de le pousser dans ses derniers retranchements après un énième viol mental.

– _On est sentimental Potter ?_ ronronna presque le potionniste avant de sortir de la tête du plus jeune qui gémit de douleur.

– _C'est privé._

 _– Pas pour moi, ni pour le Seigneur des Ténèbres si vous ne faites pas de progrès._

Il s'approcha d'Harry comme un vautour le ferait avec une carcasse.

 _– Chaque souvenir auquel il a accès est une arme qu'il utilise contre vous. Vous ne tiendrez pas deux secondes s'il pénètre votre esprit._

Il y eut un échange de regards empli de tension entre les deux hommes avant que Snape ne reprenne sa diatribe comme s'il ne s'était jamais arrêté :

 _– Vous êtes comme votre père : fainéant, arrogant-_

 _– Je vous interdis de dire du mal de mon père,_ l'interrompit Harry, mais rien ne stoppait le Maître des Potions.

 _– Faible !_

 _– Je ne suis pas faible !_

 _– Alors prouvez-le ! Contrôlez vos émotions, disciplinez votre esprit._

Snape leva sa baguette vers Harry qui ne résista pas, encore essoufflé de la précédente fouille mentale.

– **_Légilimens_.**

Un tas de souvenirs défila dans sa tête, il savait que son professeur pouvait tout voir, notamment ses retrouvailles avec Sirius au 12 Square Grimmaurd.

 _– Ça me donne envie de vomir, grogna le plus vieux avec dégoût._

 _– Ça suffit..._ , dit Harry, épuisé et encore plus essoufflé, comme s'il avait couru un marathon.

 _– C'est ça que vous appelez « **contrôle** » ?!_ fit Snape avec un mépris évident.

 _– On fait ça depuis des heures, je veux me reposer !_

 _– Le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne se repose pas._

Il eut un rictus méprisant.

 _– Vous et Black, vous êtes pareils, des enfants qui ne savent que geindre et se plaindre que la vie a été injuste avec eux. Cela vous a peut-être échappé, mais la vie est injuste ! Votre le père le savait, en fait, il veillait souvent à ce qu'elle le soit !_

 _– Mon père était un homme bien_ , nia Harry.

 _– Votre père était un **salaud** !_

Snape repoussa Harry et leva à nouveau sa baguette pour lancer encore une fois le sort de _légilimens_ , mais le plus jeune dégaina sa baguette et lança un _Protego_.

Le garçon aux cheveux indisciplinés se retrouva alors propulsé dans un souvenir de son professeur.

Il y vit son père et Sirius maîtriser Snape, « Servilus », avec le sortilège _Impedimenta_ après l'avoir désarmé d'un _Expelliarmus_. Autour de son parrain et de son père, se trouvait une foule d'autres garçons riant et se moquant du jeune Severus.

Alors qu'il voyait son père dévêtir l'autre, suspendu la tête en bas, Snape rejeta violemment Harry de son esprit.

 _– Ça suffit ! Cela suffit…_

Il empoigna le jeune homme avec force et susurra de sa voix emplie d'une rage à peine contenue.

 _– Vos cours... S'arrêtent ici._

 _– Il faut que-_

 _– Fichez… Le camp !_ coupa-t-il brusquement.

Il relâcha Harry qui se sauva sans demander son reste.

Quelques jours plus tard, Harry dut se rendre à l'évidence : ses leçons ne reprendraient pas. Il avait réfléchi longuement à ce qu'il avait vu dans la tête de son professeur. Et il était en colère, raison pour laquelle il se trouvait une nouvelle fois devant la porte du bureau du directeur de la maison Serpentard. Il entra sans même avoir frappé de peur que son courage ne s'envole s'il hésitait.

 _– Potter ! Qu'est-ce que vous-_

 _– Non professeur !_ le coupa Harry. _C'est à vous de m'écouter maintenant !_

Ses yeux verts étincelaient de la même manière que ceux de Lily lorsqu'elle se mettait en colère, cette constatation le poussa à écouter l'insupportable gamin.

 _– Je ne suis pas James ! Encore moins Sirius. Je ne suis pas responsable de ce qu'ils vous ont fait subir, je n'y peux rien si je ressemble autant à mon père !_

Sa voix se cassa sur la dernière partie de sa phrase.

 _– J'ai enfreint le règlement quelques fois, je l'avoue, mais jamais je ne m'amuserai à martyriser un autre élève. Parce que je sais ce que cela fait, de voir que l'on ri de vous alors que vous demandez de l'aide, je sais que ce que cela fait de ne pas avoir d'amis. Avant d'être « l'Élu » comme vous aimez à m'appeler, je suis Harry. Juste Harry._

Le jeune homme avait la respiration saccadée et ses yeux tellement semblables à ceux de sa mère, brillaient d'émotion contenue de s'être ouvert et confié malgré lui. Il prit une grande respiration et s'enfuit à toutes jambes des cachots.

Severus était de glace, il ne paraissait rien à travers son masque, mais, petit à petit, une immense tristesse put se lire sur son visage habituellement hermétique. Maintenant au bord des larmes, il chuchota pour la femme qu'il avait toujours aimée :

 _– Pardonne-moi, Lily. Pardonne-moi de ne pas avoir vu- De ne pas vouloir voir à quel point Harry te ressemble…_

Une larme roula lentement sur la joue du maître des potions. Une expression dévastée habitait maintenant ses traits et, d'un geste de la main, il fit apparaître une bouteille de Whisky-Pur-Feu sur son bureau afin de noyer son chagrin.

* * *

 **J'espère que vous avez aimé cet OS qui est bizarrement presque hors sujet du thème que je me suis donnée.**

 **En tout cas j'ai beaucoup aimé l'écrire, j'adore Severus, j'ai toujours eu une tendresse particulière pour lui et je vous avoue que j'ai eu ma petite larmichette en écrivant la toute fin.  
Si il y a une scène de l'un des films qui vous toque vous aussi et qui est prompt à un pétage de câble de notre survivant préféré, faites le moi savoir et j'écrirais certainement un OS dessus si vous en avez l'envie. Ça coûte rien et ça fait du bien ! **


End file.
